Roads Untraveled
by Elinorwrites
Summary: Una serie de eventos que se dan diariamente en el pequeño pueblo de Radiador Springs, AZ. (Humanizado) (Post-Cars 3)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ¡Se suponía que iba a actualizar el otro fic! Pero no estoy de humor para ponerme angsty hoy.  
Entonces, esta idea de diferentes One-Shots se me ocurrió. La mayoría serán humanizados, Multi-Ship (Salqueen la mayoría) porque sí yyy eso...pueden ir dejando ideas de lo que les gustaría leer. ;) **

**Espero que lo disfruten. Se aprecian reviews y galletitas ;)**

* * *

 **Primer capítulo: Put (a ring) on it.** **(Salqueen).**

Oficialmente había llegado el día. Aniversario número doce de noviazgo y Sally aún podía sentir que tan solo habían pasado un par de años. ¿A dónde se estaba yendo el tiempo? Y, ¡¿Por qué tan rápido?!

Con un suspiro, la rubia cerró la aplicación de calendario de su celular, ya cuidadosamente revisando cada actividad planeada en el día: dos reuniones con la actual administradora de sus hoteles por la mañana antes de desayunar, una pasada rápida por algunos papeles que requerían su firma como alcaldesa de Radiator Springs, un almuerzo rápido en el V8, y luego podría pasar el resto del día con su novio. Claro, esto si es que él podía hacer algo de tiempo en su agitado día.

Después de todo, Cruz aún tenía que practicar casi todo el día. La llegada de la temporada nueva se acercaba rápidamente, y la joven corredora aún no estaba lista. Según McQueen, toda la magia que se había presentado en la última carrera de Florida simplemente había decidido esconderse. Y Cruz, aún necesitaba aprender a ser una corredora y dejar de pensar como entrenadora.

Cruz lo lograría, ella estaba segura de eso. Y estaba segura que su entrenador pensaba lo mismo.

Solo que todo el tiempo de ambos, se consumía en las prácticas y tácticas para la siguiente temporada; y francamente Sally jamás vio ambos corredores tan determinados a lograr algo, claro llevar la insignia de Dinoco debía ser una carga muy pesada en los hombros de Cruz. Y, para McQueen hacer que su protégée llegue a mostrar su mayor potencial, era todo para él.

Tres vueltas más por la casa, cerrando un par de veces la puerta al fin se dirigió al centro del pueblo. La casa que compartía con el corredor― y Cruz- se encontraba a las afueras de éste, pero no se podía quejar, ya que era amplía y cualquier cosa era mejor que la estrecha habitación detrás del Lobby que habían compartido por unos meses.

La reunión había terminado relativamente rápido y firmar los papeles del ayuntamiento había solo tomado unos cinco minutos. Aún con un pedazo de croissant que había sacado de la cocina del Wheel Well logró entrar al V8 para disponerse a almorzar y luego poner en orden las siguientes tareas que tenía en el día: retirar el regalo de aniversario, intentar preparar una cena en casa ―el plan B era ordenar algo de Flo, y disponerse a pasar lo que faltaba de la jornada con cierta persona. Persona, quien aún no había enviado un mensaje o llamado en toda la mañana.

―No sé para qué compré ese teléfono si ni siquiera lo utilizas― dijo la rubia casi susurrando, tecleando frenéticamente el celular, buscando el contacto de Cruz ―la única manera que podía hablar con él.-

―Se apagó hace una hora―Sally observó un plato con su comida preferida posarse frente a ella y volteando dramáticamente se topó con el rostro de su novio, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja adornaba su rostro ―feliz aniversario, por cierto―continuó el rubio, pasándole los cubiertos a la formal abogada.

―Ja, y yo aquí pensando que se te había olvidado.

―No lo olvidaría, y además Cruz estuvo haciendo el **_espectacular_** trabajo de hacérmelo recordar― mencionó, sacando de uno de sus bolsillos unos veinte stick-notes con la fecha anotada.-

―Uh, con que para eso es que quería esas notitas. Ahora todo tiene sentido ―prosiguió, tomando un bocado de su lasagna ―Y qué tal el entrenamiento?

― Huh, genial supongo-.

― Estoy segura que a ambos les irá bien. Tiene un excelente mentor después de todo.

Luego de que no haya escuchado ni una sola palabra de él, fijó su mirada en el mismo. Y al ver que este simplemente jugaba con su comida, podía sentir toda la ansiedad acumulada. Ser corredor era una cosa, ser entrenador era otra cosa. Nunca había visto a McQueen tan estresado.

Sonriendo, tomó la mano del mismo. Y este correspondió la sonrisa y el apretón de mano.

―…Estás ansioso, lo sé. Pero estarás bien. Eres el "El fabuloso Rayo McQueen" después de todo. Tú puedes con todo. ―aseguró Sally, apretando más fuerte su mano.

― ¿Y qué pasa si fallo? Si decepciono a Tex, a _Cruz._

 _―_ Eso no pasará― aseguró la abogada, ofreciéndole una sonrisa más amplia aún.

―No sé qué hice para que te quedaras conmigo estos últimos doce años, Sal.

Sally rió, rodando los ojos mordiendo sus labios y luego lo miró fijamente.

― Supongo que causas sensaciones que aún no puedo entender, y me da curiosidad ―replicó.

―Sí, yo soy así―respondió sin perder el tiempo.

La rubia se levantó finalmente del asiento, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al corredor, dándole un abrazo de costado y frotando su cabello con ternura. ―Sabes―continuó la rubia, acariciando su rostro―han pasado doce años, a veces parece que tan solo un par de meses atrás destruiste esa calle e hice que la arreglaras por completo.

―Sí, ahora que recuerdo aún tengo que llevar a Bessie a cenar. Tal vez lo haga hoy.

―Me parece bien―sonrió Sally, dedos aun jugando con la cabellera de su novio, mordiendo sus labios prosiguió―yo tengo planes también, prepararé una excelente cena.

―…Sal, ya hablamos de esto. La última vez ambos terminamos en aquel hospital en Phoenix…

―No me interrumpas. Le prepararé la cena, será algo genial que no nos va a enfermar…y luego yo y él iremos a la habitación yyy―repentinamente su celular sonó, era la alarma de ir a la tienda que traía las encomiendas a retirar el regalo―ah, me encantaría contarte el resto Letritas, peeroo me tengo que ir.

Este se quedó mirándola, con una enorme sonrisa de nuevo plasmada en su rostro. Y golpeando sus dedos por la mesa ―En serio que no sé qué hice para encontrarte, Sal. Espero que estés por los próximos doce años más conmigo.

―Pues, han pasado doce años ―replicó la rubia, mirando ausentemente a su celular ―No sé si pasarán los siguientes doce sin es que pongas un anillo aquí―dijo, levantando su dedo anular; luego de haberse dado cuenta de su acción, repentinamente miró a ambos lados y con un último beso rápido en los labios se despidió de un muy anonadado Rayo McQueen. Prometiéndole que a las ocho estaría en casa, con la cena lista.

Este simplemente volteó al ver que su novia dejó el Café. Al verla subir a su auto, éste sacó la pequeña caja celeste Tiffany del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Claro que no iba a dejar pasar ni un solo día más.

* * *

 **A/N: Pixar aún me debe la escena Proposal de Salqueen. Yo tengo como cinco ideas distintas ;-;**


	2. Sueña Pequeño

**A/N: Algo cortito pero Agsty. No sé si tendré tiempo de hacer la actualización en lo que resta del fin de semana.**

 **El trabajo me consume, send help!**

* * *

 **Capitulo II: Cruz Ramirez**

Saliendo frenéticamente del auto, Cruz arrojó su casco lo más lejos posible.

Una oportunidad, y la había desperdiciado.

Tantos días de sacrificio, tantas noches sin dormir para poder equilibrar su agitada vida escolar con la de su deporte preferido.

Tantas carreras clandestinas.

Tantas peleas con su mamá y hermana.

Tal vez su mamá tenía razón, tal vez las personas como ella no debían ser tan ambiciosas y soñar pequeño era la única manera de sobrevivir.

― No te atrevas a pensar así- se regañó a ella misma, sujetándose fuertemente de la puerta de su auto. Ya con una mano en el pecho, y el dolor de cabeza presente. _Muchas Gracias, Ansiedad_

Lo cierto era que en pensar pequeño o soñar pequeño jamás fue un ideal para ella; sólo Dios sabía cuántas veces había maldecido a su propia familia por pensar así, ella jamás sería así. Vivir en aquel pequeño pueblo en Texas no sería lo único que haría en su vida.

Ella sería recordada por generaciones.

Con una mano en el pecho y tratando de controlar su respiración, Cruz volvió a entrar al rodado. Aún no entendía cómo había pasado, ¿Acaso tenía tanto miedo? ¿¡Qué es lo que había ocurrido!? Suspiró un par de veces más, sujetando fuertemente el volante de su más apreciada pertenencia.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, intentando ahuyentar el dolor de cabeza que estaba presente desde el día anterior. Pensó un par de veces más, analizó todo lo que había hecho en la última semana, y luego como una revelación se dio cuenta de algo: ella simplemente no era igual a los otros.

Ellos eran más fuertes y mucho más confiados...en casi todo sentido.

 _Casi_ , porque ella también era fuerte. _Y lo sé, estoy segura de eso. Estaba tan confiada, ¿por qué no pude hacerlo? ¡¿Por qué, Por qué, Por qué?!_

La peli castaña volvió a respirar profundamente, inhalando y exhalando lentamente una y otra vez, apoyando su cabeza en el asiento del conductor y mirando al techo de su auto.

Una vez más, la ansiedad generalizada había hecho de las suyas.

Las lágrimas se presentaron de manera rápida, pero no hubo llanto. No reaccionó de la manera que ella pensaba que lo haría. No se sentía tan destrozada como creyó que lo haría.

Finalmente, se bajó del auto a recoger el casco que había aventado tan fuertemente. Subió de nuevo al mismo y con una gran tristeza se dirigió al pequeño departamento que alquilaba en las afueras de Los Ángeles.

* * *

Unas semanas después, la herida se encontraba aún tan abierta que hasta ir a ver la carrera que estuvo esperando y ahorrando por toda la temporada le dolía tanto. _Yo iba a ser como ellos_ pensó al situarse en su lugar entre el gran bullicioso público. El lugar que había escogido blindaba perfectamente con los pits, pensando que el karma simplemente le estaba jugando una mala pasada suspiró de nuevo. La carrera aún no empezaba, los corredores se encontraban cada uno en su espacio de pit correspondiente. Cruz podía ver con claridad a cada uno, en especial al #95.

― Una única oportunidad Cruz, ibas a poder ser como él― dijo para sí misma, fijándose como el corredor se pre disponía a empezar la carrera.

Veinte minutos después y la carrera había empezado. Autos daban vueltas de manera fugaz y Cruz podía sentir que el estómago se le revolvía cada vez más. La rabia de haber desperdiciado aquella oportunidad había vuelto. La impotencia estaba de nuevo presente.

Ver a su mayor ídolo correr, por primera vez le causaba una tristeza tan grande.

Aquella oportunidad parecía tan lejana ahora.

Solo aguantó las primeras cincuenta vueltas.

Sin mucho más que hacer y tratando de esquivar a la muchedumbre que frenéticamente apoyaba a sus pilotos predilectos, la pequeña pelicastaña se retiró de la pista de Los Ángeles.

Una vez en su auto, las lágrimas finalmente aparecieron y el llanto se hizo presente.

Y ahí fue que Cruz Ramirez finalmente se había dado cuenta que había dejado ir de manera definitiva sus sueños de ser una corredora. De ser como su ídolo, de ser como el #95.

* * *

 **¡Eres Grande, Cruz! En serio, te adoro! ;)  
Se aceptan sugerencias de los próximos capitulos! Oh, el proposal está entre los planes. **

**Muchas Gracias por los reviews! :)**


	3. Feliz Cumpleaños: Parte I

**A/N: Amo a Cruz (Sorry, not sorry).**

* * *

 **Feliz Cumpleaños: Parte I.**

Cruz podría jurar que nunca había estado tan feliz.

Ni ganar las 500 de Nascar la había puesto tan feliz, feliz como estaba en éste mismo momento.

―Hace tanto que no sentía esto―dijo para sí misma, ubicando el último plato en el centro de la mesa. Todo era perfecto: desde la música hasta los pequeños autitos de color amarillo que servían de aperitivos ―cortesía de Flo, por supuesto― hasta el enorme pastel de chocolate y vainilla que decoraba el centro del salón principal del Wheel Well inn. Todos habían puesto su mayor esfuerzo por ella, por su cumpleaños.

Su primer cumpleaños con su familia nueva. Y, su cumpleaños número veintiuno también.

Hacía tanto que no iba a ninguna fiesta y en especial hacía tanto que no celebraba su cumpleaños. Entre tantos estudios, prácticas para aquellos sueños que finalmente se cumplieron y trabajo; las fiestas de cumpleaños habían pasado a segundo plano para ella.

Tomando su celular, la pelicastaña se dispuso a tomar fotografías de todo: la decoración era hermosa, como una de esas que aparecían en aquellas revistas de XV que de pequeña ella y su hermana coleccionaban a escondidas de su mamá. Sally ciertamente se había esforzado tanto para que esta fuese aquella fiesta que nunca logró tener de pequeña. Un par de fotos más al pastel y con una sonrisa las subió a su nueva cuenta de Instagram.

― Ahí estás Cruz―de golpe Cruz soltó su celular, rápidamente escondiéndolo en el bolsillo de sus jeans gastados y ofreciéndole una de esas pícaras sonrisas a su mentor ―Sally te estaba buscando― prosiguió el formal corredor, mirando a su _protegée_ de pies a cabeza ―te piensas bañar para tu fiesta, Verdad? ― bromeó.

Cruz rodó los ojos ―Ya estaba yendo hacia adentro, Sr. McQueen―replicó, dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia la oficina del hotel. Había prometido a Sally y a Flo que no se movería de aquella oficina y no ayudaría en nada, pero luego de diez minutos, la imperativa joven salió de la misma y se dirigió a la cocina para ver en qué podía ayudar.

Al llegar a la oficina de nuevo, Sally la recibió con una sonrisa enorme ―Yyyy, te gusta Cruz?! Se suponía que tenía que ser una sorpresa, pero _alguien_ te trajo hasta aquí―dijo la rubia, dándole una de esas miradas que hacía sentir a su novio como si hubiese roto toda la calle de nuevo.

―No me dijiste eso. A parte me mandaste a traer algo.

―Tu tenías que mantenerla ocupada―replicó la rubia, cruzando los brazos y arqueando una ceja.

―Pues no podía hacer mucho, ya le hice dar cincuenta vueltas allá afuera…y hace mucho calor, no puedo hacer que se desmaye en su cumpleaños.

― ¡Me encantó Sally! ―interrumpió Cruz, abrazando a la formal abogada antes que la misma pudiese replicar ―En serio, muchísimas gracias a los dos. Sally devolvió el abrazo aún más fuerte.

―Pues, aún tengo otra sorpresa para ti―dijo, alejándose de Cruz y dirigiéndose al pequeño sofá de la oficina. Sacando detrás del mismo una caja de color blanca adornada con un moño de color dorado gigante. Cruz simplemente se quedó boquiabierta y sin saber que decir. Esto era _demasiado._ Dando un paso adelante, se acercó a Sally tomando de manera cuidadosa la caja, poniéndola sobre el escritorio. Deshaciendo el moño de la manera más meticulosa y delicada posible, logró abrirla y dentro de ésta se encontraba un vestido de color amarillo claro ―su color preferido―adornada con estampas de pequeñas flores, y de repente Cruz simplemente no supo que hacer o decir.

Nunca se había sentido tan apreciada, hacía tanto que no tenía una familia de verdad.

Su madre la había dejado hace unos años atrás, tiempo después de haber renunciado a la idea de ser una corredora de verdad; lo que llevó a su hermana menor tomar la decisión de mudarse a España a estudiar. Hacía tanto que no sentía aquella cálida sensación de que no importaba todo lo que hiciese, sabía que había personas detrás de ella para apoyarla, y para amarla.

Hacía tanto que no se sentía tan querida. Y, Sally y McQueen estaban haciendo hasta lo imposible para que se sintiese de ésta manera.

Secando las pocas lágrimas que ya se encontraban en su mejilla, Cruz se abalanzó a ambos para darles el abrazo más fuerte. Y sin darse cuenta empezó a llorar.

Ambas figuras paternales fueron rápidos en atender lo que ocurría a la joven. Sally se mordió rápidamente los labios mirando a su prometido en búsqueda de alguna respuesta, después de todo no había persona quien conociese más a Cruz como él. Este simplemente se encogió en hombros, rápidamente acariciando el cabello de su aprendiz de forma afectuosa.

Ni Sally ni McQueen sabían cuándo habían inconscientemente tomado la decisión de apañar a Cruz bajo sus cuidados. Los habitantes de Radiator Springs llamaban de manera juguetona a Cruz como "su hija adoptiva". Tal vez fue tiempo después que la joven se había mudado al pueblo, lista para entrenar. Cruz no había durado ni una semana en el cono #1, un día al volver del café se había encontrado con la sorpresa de que la dueña del motel había decidido que lo mejor sería que la joven se quedara en el cuarto libre de su amplia casa, no es que a Cruz le haya molestado la situación; después de todo estar en un ambiente familiar no sería tan malo. Algunos meses después, involuntariamente ambos ya habían tomado el sobreprotector rol paternal sobre ella.

― Estoy feliz, lo siento― finalmente manifestó Cruz, secándose las lágrimas y abrazando el regalo.

Sally sonrió de nuevo, tomando el brazo de Cruz y acariciándolo de manera reafirmante y simplemente asintiendo la cabeza. De manera rápida observó al formal corredor, y con una rápida mirada el mismo reaccionó.

―Okay Cruz― dijo el mismo ―ve a prepararte para tu fiesta―.

Cruz asintió y de manera apresurada se dirigió a cambiarse en el cuarto de al lado.

― ¿Cuándo fue que nos convertimos en padres?- prosiguió McQueen, mirando a Sally de forma divertida. La rubia simplemente se encogió los hombros, mordiéndose los labios para luego afirmar: _no sé, pero podría acostumbrarme a esto._


End file.
